Organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) display has been widely used in various electronic apparatuses, including electronic products, such as computer, cellphone, and the like, due to having advantages, including self-lighting, being light and thin, low energy consumption, high contrast, large color range, capability of flexible displaying, and the like.
The OLED device in the OLED display is very sensitive to moisture and oxygen, and tends to react with the components in the air, such as moisture, oxygen, and the like. It then results in the failure of the OLED device. Therefore, for an encapsulation structure for an OLED in the OLED display, blocking moisture and oxygen should be noticed particularly. It is needed to isolate the OLED device from the moisture and oxygen in the environment, to extend the life time of the OLED device.